


Love in an elevator

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, long live the trope, stuck in an elevator
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Governor and Grand Admiral stuck together in a turbolift.





	Love in an elevator

Awarie turbowindy, motyw typowy dla holoromansów, w rzeczywistości nie zdarzały się zbyt często. Nie na imperialnych statkach. Tym bardziej Arihnda była zaskoczona, gdy tego rodzaju sytuacja przydarzyła jej się na Chimaerze. Stojący obok niej wielki admirał Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie – powiedział i zaczął majstrować przy panelu sterowania.

Nagle cofnął rękę jakby poraził go prąd. Przyłożył dłoń do ust i, ku zdumieniu Arihndy, zaczął ssać swoją skórę. Przyglądała mu się może odrobinę zbyt nachalnie. Trwało to tylko chwilę, lecz w jej odczuciu każda sekunda tej drobnej czynności zasługiwała na zapamiętanie.

\- Nie jestem w stanie naprawić tej usterki –  przyznał Thrawn, oglądając z bliska swoją dłoń, na której pojawił się niewielki ślad po oparzeniu.

Wyjął z kieszeni komunikator i wydał szereg rozkazów. Dopiero na sam koniec wspomniał o awarii turbowindy.

\- Zaraz kogoś tam przyślemy, sir – oznajmił oficer techniczny.

Thrawn spojrzał na Pryce znacząco.

\- Możemy wyjść górą. W szybie windy znajduje się drabinka. Podsadzę panią i…

Na widok jej sceptycznej miny dodał:

\- To całkowicie bezpieczne.

Arihnda nie była przekonana do tego pomysłu.

\- Możemy zwyczajnie zaczekać – stwierdziła. – Ekipa naprawcza niebawem zajmie się tym problemem.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nią. – Możemy zaczekać.

Wpatrywał się w nią długo. Chciała mu coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać, zgasło światło. W pierwszym odruchu paniki wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie, żeby odnaleźć Thrawna i upewnić się, że nie zniknął wraz ze światłem. To było naiwne myślenie, uświadomiła sobie po chwili. Jego nie-ludzkie oczy żarzyły się czerwienią. Widziała przed sobą tylko te dwa jasne punkty, oczy wielkiego admirała. Uspokoiła się.

\- Boi się pani ciemności? – odezwał się Thrawn uprzejmie, niemal konwersatoryjnie, jakby pytał o pogodę.

\- Nie – odparła, zła na siebie, że dała mu powód do podobnych przypuszczeń.

\- A ciasnych pomieszczeń? Wysokości?

Zazgrzytała zębami. Thrawn zamilkł.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała po chwili.

Była w stanie wyczuć jego konsternację. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego się denerwowała.

\- Takie sytuacje się zdarzają – próbował ją pocieszyć.

\- W holofilmach – dodała, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

Czerwone oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Admirał namyślał się.

\- Jakie rozwiązanie jest sugerowane przez te filmy? – zapytał.

\- Cóż, bohaterowie czekają na ratunek i… Na pewno pan to widział.

\- Nie.

\- Musiał pan przecież oglądać któryś z tych filmów. W końcu kocha pan sztukę.

Powinna ugryźć się w język.

\- Określiłaby pani te filmy mianem sztuki? – zainteresował się natychmiast.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła. – Z pewnością nie.

Miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by ostudzić jego zapał.

\- Mimo to mogą być wskazówką jak postępować w podobnej sytuacji – uznał Thrawn. – Proszę mi opowiedzieć ich fabułę.

Arihnda zaczerwieniła się.

\- To nie jest fabuła, raczej pewien motyw… Trop.

\- Proszę kontynuować.

\- Bohaterowie są sami w windzie, winda zatrzymuje się między piętrami i… mają mnóstwo czasu, żeby się poznać.

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili Thrawn odezwał się:

\- My się znamy.

\- Mówiłam, że to nie będzie pomocne – odparła wymijająco.

\- Co się dzieje po etapie poznawania się? – dociekał.

\- Przybywa ratunek.

\- Twierdziła pani, że trwa to bardzo długo.

\- Ponieważ poznają się dogłębnie!

Chyba zrozumiał, co miała przez to na myśli, ponieważ wyrwało mu się krótkie „och”.

\- W windzie? – zdziwił się.

\- Tak!

\- Dlaczego? – drążył.

\- Ponieważ są w windzie! Ponieważ mają czas i… jest to w pewien sposób ekscytujące.

\- Proszę wyjaśnić.

\- Co takiego mam wyjaśnić?

\- Dlaczego seks w windzie jest ekscytujący.

\- A nie jest? – obruszyła się.

\- Próbowała pani tego kiedyś?

\- A pan? – odbiła piłeczkę.

\- Nie – odparł poważnie.

\- Czyli nie może pan twierdzić, że nie jest, dopóki pan nie spróbuje.

Jej radość z wygrania słownej potyczki szybko minęła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Thrawn mógł odebrać jej wypowiedź jako zachętę, czy wręcz ofertę seksualną.

\- Dobrze – oznajmił, ku jej przerażeniu. – Proszę mnie przekonać.

W najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażała sobie stosunku z wielkim admirałem w turbowindzie na jego własnym statku.

\- Chce pan… uprawiać teraz seks? – to zabrzmiało jak najgorzej napisana filmowa kwestia.

Poczuła się nagle jak aktorka z taniego porno. Z pewnością zrobiła takie wrażenie na Thrawnie, który niespodziewanie zaczął się krztusić.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć… proszę mnie... przekonać werbalnie – udało mu się w końcu wydusić z siebie.

\- Do uprawiania seksu? – upewniła się.

\- Nie… do pani teorii.

Nie chciał uprawiać z nią seksu w windzie, uświadomiła sobie. To ją zabolało. Nie powinna była w ogóle zaczynać tego tematu. Nie potrafiła się teraz powstrzymać, żeby nie zripostować:

\- Seks to nie teoria, tylko praktyka.

Thrawn westchnął głośno.

\- Praktyka łączy się z teorią. Załóżmy, że uprawia pani seks w windzie – zauważyła, że celowo nie użył formy „my” – ale nie wie pani, czy ktoś nie przerwie pani w trakcie. Krótki stosunek nie jest satysfakcjonujący, a dłuższy wiąże się z ryzykiem bycia przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku. Zdecyduje się pani skończyć przedwcześnie, czy zaryzykować?

\- Zależy od jakości stosunku – stwierdziła.

\- Czyli w przypadku nieudanego seksu, będzie pani musiała czekać wraz z partnerem na ratunek w niezbyt miłej atmosferze. A jeśli stosunek okaże się przyjemny, trzeba będzie go przerwać, kiedy zjawi się pomoc. A najlepiej by było, zanim ona przybędzie.

\- Żadna z tych sytuacji panu nie odpowiada.

\- Żadna – potwierdził Thrawn. – Sugeruję pewien test.

\- Słucham.

\- Opowie pani szczegółowo, minuta po minucie, co chciałaby pani robić w windzie.

\- Dlaczego? – zbulwersowała się.

\- Żeby sprawdzić, czy zmieściłaby się pani w wyznaczonym czasie.

\- To nie ja muszę się zmieścić – prychnęła poirytowana.

\- Jeśli nie ma pani na to ochoty – żachnął się – możemy zrezygnować z tego testu.

Mimo wszystko wzbudził w niej ciekawość.

\- Pan też będzie się angażował? – zapytała go.

\- Jeśli pani sobie tego życzy.

\- Życzę sobie – odparła opryskliwie.

\- Zatem zaczynamy.

Oboje zamilkli. Pierwsza odezwała się Arihnda:

\- Stoi pan tak po prostu… zamierza pan wykazać jakąś inicjatywę?

\- Proszę bardzo – odrzekł Thrawn. – Całuję panią w usta.

Arihndzie nie przeszło wcześniej przez myśl, że admirał mógłby chcieć ją pocałować. Zrobiło jej się gorąco.

\- Co się z panią dzieje? – ofuknął ją. – Proszę o konkrety.

Opisała mu swoją reakcję – zaskoczenie i ekscytację. Odpowiedziałaby pocałunkiem. Objęłaby go i wsunęła dłoń w jego czarne włosy.

\- Dobrze – pochwalił ją. – Możemy iść dalej.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała. – Jeszcze się całujemy.

Przedstawiła mu walkę ich języków. Gryzienie, ssanie warg, tłumione jęki rozkoszy.

Thrawn odchrząknął.

\- A kiedy przestaniemy się całować?

\- Chce pan przestać? – zapytała zaczepnie.

\- Lubi pani być całowana – stwierdził. – Dobrze. Pocałuję panią w szyję.

\- Tak! – ucieszyła się.

Opowiedział jej o tym, jak błądziłby ustami po jej skórze, dopóki nie znalazłby właściwego miejsca.

\- Jakiego miejsca? – zainteresowała się.

\- Żeby zostawić swój ślad.

Chciałby ją naznaczyć. Arihnda poczuła rosnące podniecenie.

\- Może pan ssać to miejsce, tak jak – dodała nieśmiało – wcześniej swoją dłoń.

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- Czy ja też mogę… czy mogę pana ugryźć?

\- To pani fantazja. Proszę się nie krępować.

\- Nie wiem… jakby pan zareagował.

Thrawn zastanowił się przez moment.

\- Zakładamy, że ugryzłem panią jako pierwszy. Ma pani prawo do rewanżu.

\- Więc gryzę pana w okolicach obojczyka. Co pan na to?

\- Podoba mi się to – przyznał Thrawn. – Ale zapomniała pani wcześniej rozpiąć mój mundur, żeby zyskać dostęp do tego miejsca.

\- Rozpinam mundur, a później gryzę. Zadowolony?

\- Bardzo. Proszę kontynuować.

Arihnda nie wahała się dłużej.

\- Mam się sama rozebrać, czy pomoże mi pan z moim mundurem?

\- Mogę pomóc. Trzęsą się pani ręce.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Prawda.

Instynktownie splotła dłonie przed sobą. Miał rację. Trzęsły się.

\- Widzi pan w ciemności?

\- Nie wszystko. Muszę wymacać guziki pani munduru.

\- Może pan macać trochę dłużej.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Zdejmuję najpierw górną część, a następnie dolną. Pamięta pani, że wciąż mam na sobie rozpięty mundur?

\- Pamiętam – rzuciła. – Ściągaj natychmiast ten mundur.

\- I spodnie.

\- Spodnie też.

\- A podkoszulek? Bielizna?

\- Thrawn, rozbierz się w końcu.

\- Czy ty masz na sobie…

\- Nie – przerwała mu. – Przestań. Oboje jesteśmy nadzy.

\- Jeszcze nie jesteśmy – droczył się z nią.

Wydała z siebie odgłosy frustracji.

\- Dlaczego utrudniasz?

\- Arihndo, rozbieranie się w ciemności nie jest takie proste.

Drwił sobie z niej. Postanowiła się zemścić.

\- Proszę bardzo. Może pan zostać w ubraniu.

\- Dobrze. I co dalej?

\- Pana spodnie stają się przyciasne z powodu erekcji.

\- Bardzo zabawne – powiedział bez cienia humoru. – Nie mam jeszcze wzwodu.

\- To moja fantazja, prawda? – przypomniała mu. – Teraz już pan ma. Sprawdzam dłonią. O tak, zdecydowanie ma pan czym się pochwalić.

Thrawn prychnął.

\- Mogę panu z tym pomóc – oznajmiła radośnie.

\- Poproszę o szczegóły.

\- Wezmę go do ust. Podoba się to panu?

\- Bardzo – w jego głosie słyszalna była ironia.

\- Dobrze – odparła złośliwie – w takim razie tylko główkę. Będę ją ssała, a później przejadę językiem wzdłuż pana członka. Kilkukrotnie. Bardzo powoli. A kiedy stanie się wilgotny od mojej śliny, zacznę go pieścić dłonią.

Milczał.

\- Ma pani bujną wyobraźnię – skomentował wreszcie.

Zdecydowała się na agresywny flirt.

\- _Wielki_ admirał z pewnością sprosta takiej wyobraźni. I _stanie_ na wysokości zadania.

\- Załóżmy, że stanął. Co dalej?

Arihnda zdała sobie sprawę, że doszli do punktu, z którego nie było już odwrotu. Miała tyle pomysłów, które wcześniej wydawały jej się wspaniałe, lecz teraz zaczynała w to wątpić. I w siebie, w swoje możliwości. Łatwiej jej było fantazjować o Thrawnie niż ubrać w słowa, co właściwie chciałaby z nim robić.

\- Ekscytujący seks w windzie – rzekła po prostu.

\- A dokładniej?

\- Proszę użyć wyobraźni – zirytowała się.

Nagle zapaliło się światło i winda ruszyła. Zobaczyła go wtedy. Stał oparty o ścianę kabiny, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami. Patrzył na Arihndę krytycznie.

\- Dwadzieścia minut – oświadczył – to za mało czasu na ekscytujący seks.

\- Za długo się pan rozbierał – prychnęła.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Pominęła pani całe mnóstwo detali i – dodał sugestywnie – można było od razu przejść do rzeczy.

Rozzłościł ją tym.

\- Ktoś panu bronił? – syknęła.

\- To pani fantazja – mrugnął do niej. – Jeśli będzie pani zainteresowana moimi sugestiami, służę pomocą.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Mam jeszcze inne fantazje - powiedziała cicho, niemal nieśmiało.

\- Z chęcią je poznam - odparł.

Uznała, że mówił szczerze.


End file.
